The Conclusion
by SIGsquirrel
Summary: Hey! This is basically #55 of the Animorph series. I know it's already been done a million times, but here is my version of it. R/r!
1. Chapter 1 (duh)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs.  
  
A/N: I know, it's been done many, many times, but I think the way I have it happening is somewhat unique. Anyway, read and review, please.  
  
The Conclusion  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1 Marco  
  
"Ram the Blade ship."  
  
"What!?!" I exclaimed. "Are you insane? That is complete suicide!"  
  
"It's better than just sitting here waiting to be shot down or captured. Look, you wanted reckless decisions you got them."  
  
Jake, are you sure about this? asked Tobias.  
  
"Yes, do it Menderash, ram it."  
  
"But Jake, surely we can make a deal with this.The One." asked Santorelli.  
  
"Ha! You earthlings think you can make a deal with me," laughed The One.  
  
"Jeanne, do you have any complaints, no, good. Now before we are killed or captured, please do it Menderash." Jake said in that quiet voice of his whenever he gets mad.  
  
"Yes Jake, but first everyone should put on the proper seating restraints. Tobias, you better morph to human, the restraints were not meant for a hawk. There might be a rather large impact when we hit the shields. "  
  
"Gee, you think?" I muttered as I struggled to get on the seat belts, which reminded me of the harnesses I used when I went rock climbing for a class trip years ago. The only difference was that these were attached to the wall and made of a material I never saw before.  
  
"Okay guys, here goes nothing. As Rachel would have said 'Let's do it!'" announced Jake.  
  
"Acceleration in 3.2."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jake  
  
".1" said Menderash.  
  
The force on my body was like nothing I have ever felt before. It was every roller coaster rolled into one. You know how in cartoons when the character is right in front of a fan and his lips are pulled all the way back and his face appears almost flat, well that is how we looked right now.  
  
"Impact is in 15 seconds."  
  
It's surprising how slow time goes when you are about to die. I just hoped it wouldn't hurt much.  
  
"Impact is in 3 seconds."  
  
Well, here it goes. Good bye everyone.  
  
"Impact.now."  
  
I thought that a million bricks had hit me. It was unbearable. I thought every cell in my body was going to, or already did, explode. I would have been dead if I had to stand it another five minutes. I think I was screaming, I'm not sure. A minute went by, then another, then.silence.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tobias  
  
When Jake came up with the 'Ram the Blade' idea, I thought he was nuts. The only reason I didn't say more was because I still was annoyed (that's an understatement) with him. But then I realized that if we died, I might see Rachel again. Then I felt guilty because we were here to save Ax, my shorm, from whatever had kidnapped him.  
  
As the seconds ticked down to our near impending death, I wondered if I lived a good life. Yeah, I know, very cliché, but still. I decided yes, I have. In fact I even saved the world. That was a good ending to life.  
  
"Impact.now."  
  
I felt like I had flown into a tree going 1000 miles/hour. I heard people screaming. I might have been one of them. When will it end, I thought? When will this horrible, bone-crushing pain end? I couldn't take it any more. I was straining at the restraints that held me. I needed to be in the open air. Suddenly, nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5  
  
Marco  
  
Where am I?" I wondered. I was in a.an emptiness of sorts. I tried to see if the others were here, but I could not move. Maybe, I though, I'm in a coma and paralyzed. Maybe I'm even dead. Both thoughts were not happy ones.  
  
Hello, humans.  
  
Ellimist! I thought.  
  
That is right Marco. I see Jake and Tobias have also figured it out.  
  
Suddenly I was not paralyzed any more, but I was still in the white emptiness. To my left I saw Jake and to the right, Tobias. Both looked as confused as I was. If possible the rest of our small crew looked even more confused and shocked. Menderash was also suspicious because Andalites believe the Ellimist is a very untrustworthy being.  
  
"Ellimist? But they are not real, just stories," said Menderash.  
  
"It certainly sounds real to me," muttered Santorelli.  
  
"What do you want this time?" Tobias demanded.  
  
To make a deal with you, one that could save the Animorphs.  
  
"All of them?" asked Jake.  
  
Yes.  
  
"What is it? You save everyone, but someone has to die?" I said.  
  
If you decide to say, "yes" all of you, including Rachel and Ax, will be transported back to Earth five minutes after you left. All of you will remember what happened.  
  
"That sounds good-" started Tobias.  
  
"Wait!" I said, always the suspicious one. "Two questions. One, what happens to Santorelli, Menderash, and Jeanne? Two, what if we say no?"  
  
Jake looked annoyed at himself that he didn't ask that.  
  
Your other crew will be transported back to the ship with no memory of this if you say yes. If you say no all of you will be transported back to the ship. Plus, no matter what you choose, the One and the renegade yeerks will still be out there, alive.  
  
"Jake, say yes," said Tobias.  
  
"It's not up to me or Marco or Tobias. It is everyone else's decision."  
  
"Say yes, Jake. I do not mind," said Menderash.  
  
"I took this mission knowing I was going to die, I might as well," Santorelli said.  
  
"Same here," agreed Jeanne.  
  
"I guess that gives you the answer, Ellimist. It is yes."  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jake  
  
Suddenly I was back. Home. Earth. I looked up at the sky where I knew 2 humans and an Andalite were about to die for the lives of only five people. I looked around and couldn't believe my eyes. Even though the Ellimist said he would, seeing Rachel was amazing. It had been over two-and-a-half years since I had last seen her. And that was just her dead body.  
  
"Where am I?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Home." I answered, dazed.  
  
I couldn't help it. I just ran over and hugged her as hard as I could. Tobias and Marco joined me. Even Ax, who had to be pretty confused just about then, came over and patted Rachel on the shoulder, which must have meant he missed her a lot too because Andalites are not a hugging, holding kind of species.  
  
Finally Marco and I let go. Tobias just held on as if he were about fall over. He was also crying. So was Rachel. I think everyone was, except for Ax.  
  
What happened Prince Jake? Why am I here? Why is Rachel here? Ax asked.  
  
"Yeah, why am I here? I thought I was.well.dead." Rachel also asked.  
  
"You were. Also, not to change the subject I better morph back now," Tobias told her and started morphing.  
  
"I'll start from the beginning. This might take a while," I said. I took almost four hours. Marco and I had to tell her everything that happened since her last battle on the Blade Ship. We then also had to tell Ax too about the trip to rescue him. Both were surprised our crew would die for them.  
  
"It was a shame about Jeanne," Marco commented.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Rachel.  
  
"I forgot to tell you how beautiful she was," I told her.  
  
"That is so like you, Marco. People give their lives for you and all you care is that one was beautiful," said Rachel, disgusted.  
  
"Didn't you miss me?" Marco laughed.  
  
"Yes," she said, which surprised me, Marco too.  
  
Now what, Prince Jake? Ax wanted to know.  
  
"I think we need to pay Cassie a little visit. And don't call me Prince." I said.  
  
"Yes, Prince Jake."  
  
"How is she?" Rachel said, curious.  
  
"I told you, just fine."  
  
With that we all morphed into birds and headed back to the city. Along the way Rachel and Ax had some more questions which Tobias and Marco answered. I was mainly thinking about other things. Tobias sounded happier then I had ever heard him before. I was glad about that. I wondered if the One would ever invade Earth. I hoped not.  
  
Having to morph once, we made it to Cassie's very quickly. It was almost dawn by then. Cassie lived in an apartment. I never been there, but Marco has and Tobias flew by it before. Fortunately they also knew the window. Going though the door would attract a little too much attention.  
  
I told Rachel to stay outside till we called her. She said okay and flew off a little way. Then I stood on the windowsill and tapped. Hopefully it wouldn't break. It took three taps until she awoke.  
  
"Who's there? Jake?" She asked groggily.  
  
Yes, it's us. Let us in. I told her.  
  
"What are you doing here? And why is Ax here? I thought you went to rescue him." she said after she let us in and we demorphed.  
  
"We did rescue him. The Ellimist helped."  
  
"Tell me what happened." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 7  
  
Cassie  
  
When Jake tapped on my window I thought I was dreaming. But he kept tapping so I let him in. I was pretty surprised to see all of them. A few days ago when Jake said he was leaving and probably forever I thought I would never see him again. Now there he was with Marco, Tobias, and Ax. Suddenly I realized I was the only girl on the team.  
  
As I sat down to listen to them describe what happened I was amazed. If I hadn't been through weirder things I would have thought they were crazy. According to them, they were gone for six months and to me it was less than a week. When Jake got to the part about the Ellimist saying he would save all of the Animorphs, my heart jumped.  
  
"Does that mean.?" I couldn't ask the question. It was too good to be true. But here was Ax. He was alive. Jake didn't say anything but Tobias nodded.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Jake nodded at Tobias who must have called her. I went up to open the window again and then sat down. I knew I might need too. A bald eagle landed on the windowsill and hopped through the window because its wings were too wide to fit through flying. Slowly Rachel demorphed. As she did, I held my breath. I could not believe it. When she was done I just stood, walked over to her, and starting hugging her and crying at the same time. She was back.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Rachel  
  
Since I appeared back on Earth I had been completely confused. One minute the Ellimist was telling me I was dead, the next Marco, Jake, and Tobias were all hugging me. I could not believe I was alive. To see Tobias again was a dream come true. When we went to Cassie's I could not wait to see her. Finally Tobias called me to tell me to come in.  
  
Coming. I answered.  
  
I had to land on the windowsill and hop down because of my six-foot wing span. As I was hugging Cassie after I demorphed I was still in shock. So much had happened when I was.gone. I was so glad we won and Visser One was captured, Alloran was free. I could not wait to see Mom and Jordan and Sara again. Finally Cassie and me stopped hugging.  
  
"Okay, now that that tearful reunion is over what do we do next, O Fearless Leader?" asked Marco.  
  
"Shut up, Marco, just because no one missed you, you don't have to ruin it for other people." I told him.  
  
"And once again the mighty Xena begins her goal of tormenting me for all her days."  
  
And even though that was not at all funny all of us started laughing. Finally it felt like we were back in Cassie's barn laughing at something stupid Marco said. I could only think how glad I was to have another chance.  
  
Cassie told me I could sleep in her apartment even though it was dawn. Everyone else went to his or her own house and Ax went to Tobias's territory in the woods. After they all left I plopped down on Cassie's sofa and fell asleep, barely managing to say good night (or good morning).  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Tobias  
  
Ax and I flew back to my meadow. Ax looked around for a comfortable spot and settle in. Meanwhile I was thinking about what had happened to day. It felt like Rachel was never gone. I was never this happy my whole entire life. I was even happier then the time we found Loren. Right then it felt like the war was not over. I was coming back from a mission to my old meadow just thankful everyone was alive.  
  
Tobias?  
  
Yeah, Ax? You're still awake?  
  
Yes I am still awake. Tobias, what are we going to do now? Everyone one in your world thinks Rachel is dead. What would happen if she comes back from the dead?  
  
I'm not sure. I suppose we'll just have to see. Jake probably knows what to do.  
  
You are right, Tobias. Prince Jake will know what to do. Good night.  
  
Good night.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Marco  
  
After that meeting we had, I flew back to my house. As I flew into my room one of the maids was in there, but she barely looked at me as I demorphed. A few years ago she would have either fainted or screamed or both. If she was a Controller, she would have tried killed me. After she left I crawled into my bed, exhausted. I could not believe Rachel was back. Her mom will be so happy.  
  
I wondered how we are going to tell everybody what happened. I felt a new idea for a book coming on, "A Half A Year With A Bird, Andalite, And Three Humans In A Confined Space". The next number one best seller. I smiled to myself, thinking this was one mission we definitely won. Then I remembered the other three people who were on that ship. My smile disappeared. I knew no matter what they were going to die, but still. I probably would not have made that decision. With that grim thought on my mind, I fell asleep.  
  
"Marco, wake up." What the.? Who is that?  
  
"Here's a glass of water. Watch out, everybody."  
  
"Wait! I'm up!" I yelled. Jake, Cassie, Tobias, Rachel, and Ax were standing around my bed. "Why is everyone here? It's." I checked my clock. ".7:30 in the morning. I'm usually up at 10:00 at the earliest!"  
  
"Quit complaining, Marco. Most people are up an hour earlier," Rachel said. "We need to decide what to tell everyone about me. I'm supposed to be dead."  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"We flew in through your window," Jake told me. "But right now we do need to decide what to say and not say."  
  
"Say she came back from the dead and now she is alive, end of story. Good bye everyone. I'm going back to sleep now."  
  
"Wait Marco. You know people are not going to buy that. We have to decide soon. Rachel wants to go see her mom and sisters," said Cassie.  
  
"Fine, let's talk."  
  
"Okay, you guys. First of all, we definitely tell Rachel's mom the truth. We can also tell our families that. I'm not saying we should lie to the public, but let's just make it a shorter version. Main thing is we leave out Santorelli and Jeanne as much as possible. How does that sound?" Jake asked.  
  
Everyone agreed and we spent the rest of the morning planning what everyone should say. Since I was, in a way, the unofficial spokesperson for the Animorphs, I would say the most. Then Jake would talk then Cassie, Rachel, and finally Tobias. Ax didn't really want to be a part of this. I couldn't really blame him, the way the press would be on us. Finally we all morphed and headed out to Rachel's. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 11  
  
Ax  
  
  
  
As we were flying to Rachel's I was, as I was sure the others were, thinking about the last few days. The others had said a being called The One captured me and took me to Kelbrid space. I had never heard of this being before. I have, although, heard about Kelbrid space. The last thing I remember after I went aboard the so-called abandoned ship was finding the polar bear's hair and reporting back to my crew. After that everything went black and the next thing I knew I was standing next to Prince Jake, Marco, Tobias, and Rachel.  
  
Rachel's family had moved farther out into the country after Rachel had been killed. Her mother said she needed the peace and quiet. Rachel's sisters lived there too, and were home-schooled because her mother didn't want them to have to deal with the reporters every day at school. I am still not quite sure what home-schooled is.  
  
After one hour and thirty-seven minutes of flying we finally reached the house. We landed in some trees near it and demorphed. There we took a few minutes to decide what to do next.  
  
"Okay, now what?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Maybe I should go and knock on the door, then explain what happened to Rachel's mom," suggested Jake. "Like we did with Cassie."  
  
Prince Jake, I am not sure that is such a good idea. We don't have much time till it gets dark and we need to fly home. Perhaps Rachel should just knock on the door. Things won't take that long, that way. I said.  
  
"Yeah, Ax is right, guys. Let's just get this over with. I'll go and explain things, then I'll call the rest of you in." Rachel agreed.  
  
With that Rachel turned and headed towards the door. She hesitated a little, and then knocked. At first it seemed as if no one was home. Rachel started to turn away. Then the door opened.  
  
"Who is." Rachel's mom started, but stopped because she had fainted.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Jake  
  
We all rushed to the door when Rachel's mom had fainted. Rachel was already checking to see if she was okay.  
  
"What happened?" asked Cassie.  
  
"She fainted, duh," Marco replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You would faint too, if you saw a dead person," said Marco.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" called Jordan, Rachel's sister, who was coming to the door. "What are you guys doing here? What happened to."  
  
"Hi, Jordan. How are you?" asked Rachel.  
  
"But.but.you're dead. Why are you here? Are you a ghost?"  
  
"No. I'm alive, but it's a long story. Help me get Mom into the house and I'll tell you it. Where's Sara?"  
  
"She's at a friend's house," Jordan said, distracted. "How can you be here? It's impossible."  
  
"No it isn't, obviously," cut in Marco.  
  
Okay you guys, enough chatting. We better get into the house, it's cold out here. said Tobias.  
  
"You're right, Tobias. Also, maybe you and Ax should morph human. It might be more comfortable inside," I said.  
  
After we were inside and Rachel's mom was lying on the couch, still unconscious, we began to tell Jordan the story. It took longer then explaining it to Rachel and Cassie because she kept on interrupting. As we got near the end Rachel's mom started to stir.  
  
"Wha.what happened. I dreamt Rachel was here." she mumbled.  
  
"It what wasn't a dream, Mom. I'm alive," Rachel said, gently.  
  
"But that's impossible."  
  
"By the time this week is over I'm going to have heard that word a thousand times," Marco muttered.  
  
"Be quiet, Marco," Cassie told him.  
  
"I am sorry for interrupting but Tobias and I must demorph. We have approximately one and a half of you minutes left before we become nothlits. Its. Lits," Ax said.  
  
"Ax," I said aggravated. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I am sorry, Prince Jake."  
  
"Don't call me Prince," I said. By now it had become more of a habit then anything.  
  
"And they are your minutes too, Ax. How many times must I tell you," Marco told him.  
  
As Ax and Tobias demorphed, we once again told the story of what had happened. Unfortunately we would probably have to tell it many more times, again and again. Rachel's mom listened without saying a word. She just seemed shock beyond belief. Finally we finished telling what had happened.  
  
"Mom?" Rachel said. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I really didn't mean it. I don't know what happened to me. I just.changed. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, honey, it's okay. I forgive you. You know I always would. I was just so frustrated back at that camp. It's okay."  
  
"Well, I guess the rest of us will be going now. Rachel, if we need you we'll call you in the morning. Cassie has the number. Well, bye." I said. Then we all filed out of the house and morphed into owls because it was dark out.  
  
Man, this is just like old times. Isn't it, guys? Getting up early, going to bed at the crack of dawn. What happened to the perfect life I dreamed of after the war? Marco said.  
  
Be quiet, Marco. said Tobias, annoyed.  
  
After that the rest of the flight home was silent. Finally we reached the city.  
  
Okay guys, I'll call you in the morning. No, wait. Tomorrow, everyone sleep in late. We need a break. The next day, Monday, I'll call you around 9:00. Bye.  
  
Twenty minutes after that I was in my bed asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 13  
  
Cassie  
  
Rachel was so happy when she saw her mom. I knew she hid it, but I could tell. I decided tomorrow that I would visit my mom and dad. I haven't seen to them in a while and I wanted to tell them about Rachel. They were almost as sad as Rachel's mom, when they found out Rachel had died. They would be very happy, too. It seemed as if everyone was happier. Tobias definitely was and so was Jake. I couldn't really tell with Ax, but he seemed to be happy. Jake must feel relieved, with that guilt off his back. Even Marco was glad to see Rachel again. I was also happy, of course.  
  
The next morning I woke up at 10:00 AM. I recalled my plans for the day and hurriedly got dressed and morphed to osprey. I hoped my mom and dad weren't having company. I didn't have that much time so I was just going to show up. At least their house is only a fifteen-minute flight.  
  
I hopped out of the window and started flying. As usual there were several tourists below my window, hoping to get a glance at one of the Animorphs. As I flew out, they all started pointing and jumping and waving. I was in such a good mood that I called out and said hello to them. I think some of them nearly fainted. On the way to my parent's house I decided I must be in several hundred photo albums by now. I didn't really mind. Only a few were actually of me, not one of my morphs. Besides, it was nice not having to keep anything a secret anymore.  
  
When I landed and demorphed I saw a car in my parent's driveway that I didn't recognize. I just hoped it was some relative, not one of my parent's friends. Relatives usually don't go nuts and treat me like the president or something. I decided that, oh well, I was here and might as well go in. I knocked and called to my mom, telling her that it was me.  
  
"The door's open, Cassie." I walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Hi, Mom. Just thought I'd drop by."  
  
"I didn't hear your car-oh, never mind." said my dad.  
  
"Honey, you probably don't remember her, you were so young, but this is your Aunt Sarah."  
  
"Hello Cassie. I can't believe how big you've gotten. The last time I've seen you was when you were two."  
  
"Hi," I said. I remembered my parents talking about an Aunt Sarah, before. But she had move to Pennsylvania a long time ago. Also she had one son who must be around nine by now.  
  
"Well, I know you must be busy with your job and all, but could you perhaps watch my son, Shaun, for a week or two. I have this important business trip around here and I couldn't think of anyone else to watch him. I would have asked your parents, of course, but they have that important animal seminar out of town for a few days." Oh yeah, I forgot about that.  
  
"Well I guess I could. I might be busy tomorrow." That's an understatement. "But, yeah, I probably can." I told her.  
  
"Thank you so much Cassie. I'll drop him off at your apartment around 1:00," she said. "Well, goodbye everyone. See you soon, Cassie."  
  
After she left, I decided I did not have any time to tell my parents about Rachel. So I just told them to watch the news tomorrow.  
  
At precisely one-o-clock someone knocked on my door. I turned off the TV and walked over to see who it was. I expected it was going to be Aunt Sarah, but when I opened the door only Shaun stood there.  
  
"Hi, you must be Shaun. Come in. Where's your mother."  
  
"Hi. My mom had to leave right away so she wouldn't be late. Is it true you can really turn into animals? Did you really save the world? I asked my mom, but she thinks that everything was just special effects."  
  
This boy was certainly not shy.  
  
"Yes, it's all true. Where are your bags?"  
  
"Someone said he would bring them up here. How many animals can you turn into? Can you do it right now?"  
  
Fortunately at that moment his bags had come up. We spent the rest of the afternoon putting his clothes and things into a spare dresser. After that it was time for dinner. We went to a pizza place I go to a lot. Most of the waiters there knew me, but some on the people turned and stared when we walked in. Then it was back to the apartment where I was sure I would have to answer a whole bunch of questions and maybe even demonstrate my abilities.  
  
"So you can really turn into different animals?" asked Shaun.  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"I don't believe you. My mom said you couldn't and she wouldn't lie."  
  
"Well I can, and if the interrogating is over I'm getting some sleep."  
  
"No, wait! I want to see. All the kids in my class would be so jealous," he said. "I could tell them I'm related to one of the Animorphs! They wouldn't believe me."  
  
"You can tell them you're related to me without me having morph."  
  
"Please, Cassie, please," he begged.  
  
"I will on one condition. You'll let me go to sleep afterwards. I have to get up early tomorrow. Then we need to visit someone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What morph?" I sighed.  
  
"Umm, wolf!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
I began to morph. As usual, things happened unpredictably. The first thing that happened was that fur swept down my body, starting from my head to my toes. Then my mouth and nose stretched out to form a snout. My ears move to the top of my head. My hands and feet turned into paws and I fell forward unable to stand upright any longer. Finally my morph was complete. All during the time I was morphing, Shaun was staring at me like he'd seen a ghost or something.  
  
"Wow! Cassie, is that really you?" he asked.  
  
Yes, it is.  
  
"That was awesome. You're so lucky you can do that. I wish I could. It must have been fun to might the Yeerks. And all of your friends can do it to?"  
  
They can. But Shaun, it was not fun fighting the Yeerks. It was horrible. I won't even go into the gruesome details of it. But it was not fun.  
  
"Could you tell me about it later?"  
  
Sure, but you must have heard the story on the news many times already.  
  
"I know, but it would be even cooler to hear it from you."  
  
Okay, later I'll tell you. But now it's time for bed. I'll get you up at 7:30 tomorrow.  
  
"Why so early?" Shaun asked.  
  
Because at nine Jake is going to call me and we, us and the other Animorphs, have to get together to. discuss something.  
  
"The Jake? Wow! And I'm actually going to meet him? Cool!"  
  
Yes, I know but you need to get to bed now, it's late.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I demorphed and tucked Shaun into bed. Then I went to bed myself. Tomorrow was bound to be hectic, I needed all the sleep I could get now. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 14  
  
Rachel  
  
I basically spent all of Sunday getting reacquainted with my mom and sisters. When Sara first saw me she screamed 'Rachel!!!!!!!!' and ran over and hugged me. I didn't even have to explain what had happened. She saw I was back, so I was back. If only the world would be that easy to convince. It was weird, to me I had last seen them one or two days ago. But they hadn't seen me in over two years. I couldn't believe what had happened since then.  
  
Before I knew it, it was time for Sarah, and then Jordan to go to bed. After that my mom and me stayed up another hour, talking, before we went to bed.  
  
The next morning, since it was Monday, Sarah and Jordan both had to go to school. I made them promise not to tell anyone about me. Both of them agreed not to. Soon after that, my mom had to go to work. She also said she wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
Around nine Jake called me to tell me we were meeting at Marco's house and to call Cassie and tell her that. Jake said Cassie would show me how to get there. We both said bye and hung up.  
  
After two rings Cassie picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Cassie, it's me Rachel."  
  
"Oh, hi. Well what's the plan?"  
  
"Jake said that you should fly over here and then show me how to get to Marco's house. I'm not sure I remember," I said.  
  
"Okay, but it might take a little longer because I have to drive."  
  
"Why would you drive?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Well, yesterday, when I went to visit my parents, my aunt was there. She has this business trip and asked me to watch her son, Shaun, while she was gone. I have to take him with us because there's no one else to watch him."  
  
"Oh, well okay then. I'll see you soon? Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
A while later Cassie pulled up in my driveway. In the back seat of her car was a boy, who I guessed was Shaun. I went out so she wouldn't have to get out of the car and got in.  
  
"Hi, Cassie."  
  
"Hi. This is Shaun. Shaun, this is Rachel. You must have heard about her."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about her. I heard she was dead."  
  
"Do I look dead?" I asked.  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, Cassie, what took you so long? Everyone is going to be so annoyed when we get there an hour late."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault. If I could've I would have flown."  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" asked Shaun.  
  
"We're going to Marco's house. There, we need to discuss something important. Marco's house is really big. While we talk you can explore." Cassie told him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
For the rest of the ride Shaun asked me at least a hundred questions. This boy was really curious. By the time we got to Marco's house I was thrilled to have an excuse to get out of the car, even though it was being at Marco's house. When Shaun rang the doorbell, all kids love to do that for some reason, Marco's butler answered. He took us to the "sitting room."  
  
"Hey guys," Jake said. " What took you so long?"  
  
"We had to drive," answered Cassie.  
  
"Why not fl.who's he?" asked Marco.  
  
"This is Shaun, he's my cousin. His mom asked me to look after him for a week or two, while she is on a business trip."  
  
"Oh, hi Shaun," said Jake.  
  
"Wow! You're Jake Berenson. Wow," said Shaun.  
  
"Shaun, why don't you look around here? I'm sure there are lot's of cool things." Cassie said.  
  
"Okay," Shaun said, and left the room.  
  
"So you're stuck with him for while?" asked Marco.  
  
"Yup. But he's not that bad. Just extremely curious. And talkative. But he's nice." Cassie said.  
  
"On the way back I'll show Rachel how to get home so you don't have to drive her all the back to her house," said Jake.  
  
"Okay," Cassie and I agreed.  
  
You guys, we should really get down to business. Tobias mentioned.  
  
"You're right Tobias. We should get started. First thing, newspaper or TV?" Jake asked us.  
  
"Definitely TV," Marco said.  
  
Why definitely? Ax asked.  
  
"More people watch TV then read the newspaper."  
  
"Why? So more people will see you?" I asked him.  
  
"No, so more people will find out."  
  
"Okay, next order of business. Which news station should we go to first? Which one gets the exclusive?"  
  
We discussed that for a while and then we picked the one that had covered the story after the war was over. I didn't have to much to say in that part because I had no idea which one got the exclusive last time.  
  
"Okay, it's 12:00, let's go have lunch and then go to the news station. By nighttime, everyone in America will know Rachel is alive," said Jake.  
  
Jake? Me and Ax would rather stay here. Before, I saw some nice looking mice outside. said Tobias.  
  
"Good idea, Jake, but I can't go out in public. Everyone will recognize me," I told him.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not really hungry. I could always morph something small and stay in someone's pocket. If anything, they could slip me food."  
  
"That's a good idea. You could morph a rat or something," Jake said. "Anyone have any big pockets on?"  
  
"I don't, only jean pockets. I wouldn't one to squash you," said Cassie.  
  
"I don't, either," said Jake.  
  
All of us just stood there for a second, thinking. Then one by one we turned and stared at Marco. He was wearing one of those sweatshirts with the huge pocket across the bottom of the front.  
  
"What?" he asked and then he looked down. "No, I don't think so. No thank you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She might bite me or something."  
  
"No I wouldn't. That would be disgusting," I said.  
  
"C'mon, Marco. Aren't you hungry? It would just be for an hour or so," said Jake.  
  
"Oh, fine. But no biting or scratching, I might get rabies. And that is not fun."  
  
"Okay. Wait one second, let me morph."  
  
In a minute, I was fully rodent. Marco reached down and picked me up.  
  
Ow! You're squeezing me to hard.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Okay, how about Cassie takes her car and I go with Marco and Rachel?" asked Jake.  
  
"Okay," said Cassie.  
  
"Fine," Marco said.  
  
Not like I have much of a choice here. I said.  
  
"Wait! I forgot about Shaun. Do you think we can take him with us?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Sure, don't see why not," Jake answered.  
  
"Where is he, though?" Cassie asked.  
  
I could probably find him easily. I said.  
  
"Good idea, be quick though," said Jake.  
  
"And don't go through my things," added Marco.  
  
Why would I want to do that? I called, already on my way.  
  
I went through several rooms, each one seeming as big as a football field. Fortunately a rat is pretty fast. I also had pretty good senses. Before long I heard someone walking around a few rooms ahead of me. I ran in that direction and before long I saw him wandering around, looking at everything.  
  
Hey! Shaun! I called.  
  
"Who said that?" he asked.  
  
Me, Rachel.  
  
He glanced around, but only eye level.  
  
Down here!  
  
"Oh. A rat! Cool!" he cried.  
  
Yes, I'm a rat. Follow me. We're going out to lunch.  
  
"Okay, cool," he answered.  
  
After a few more minutes we were back in the "sitting room".  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Jake.  
  
Gee, could it maybe be the fact that I am a rat. I may be fast, but I'm still pretty tiny.  
  
"Okay, whatever. Let's go guys."  
  
Once again Marco picked me up and put me in his pocket. We then got into one of his cars, while Cassie got into hers with Shaun. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers so far. Please keep reviewing. :) Any suggestions, please tell me. Well, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Marco  
  
"Rachel, could you please stop moving around," I asked her. "It is extremely annoying."  
  
I can't help, you keep moving around, I'm just trying to get comfortable.  
  
I glanced down and saw her stick her head out of my pocket. I would have said it was impossible, but it seemed she was giving me a dirty look.  
  
You should really keep your eyes on the road. We might have an accident.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a bad driver," I said, offended.  
  
Jake was quiet for a second, and then started snickering.  
  
"What's so funny," I asked.  
  
"Nothing, Rachel was just reminding me of all the time's you had to drive during a mission," he said.  
  
"I wasn't that bad."  
  
Oh yes you were. said Rachel.  
  
"And you would have been perfect?" I asked.  
  
Yes.  
  
"Good, we're almost at the mall," I said.  
  
Five minutes later I was pulling into the parking lot of the mall. There were barely any cars. That was good; we wouldn't attract too much attention. Cassie pulled into the parking space next to ours.  
  
"Okay, guys, let's go," said Jake.  
  
"Wow!" said Shaun. "This is too awesome. I'm going to eat lunch with the Animorphs! What's it like being famous. I wish I were famous. That would be the best! You are so lucky." Man, that kid could get annoying.  
  
As we got to the door, an elderly couple came out. The second they saw us they just stopped and stared. Jake smiled at them and we walked on. As we walked through the door I could hear them talking excitedly about actually seeing the Animorphs.  
  
"Okay what does everyone want?" asked Jake.  
  
"How about getting a pizza to share between us?" Cassie suggested.  
  
"Sounds good with me," I said.  
  
"But I want a Happy Meal!" said Shaun.  
  
"But Shaun, that's the longest line," Cassie told him.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Fine, I'll get it," she said.  
  
"When you're done, we'll probably be at a table near the back, okay, Cassie," said Jake  
  
"Sure. C'mon Shaun." They both walked off to wait in line.  
  
Jake and I both walked toward the line for pizza. On the way, everyone we passed turned to stare at us. Even though people have been doing that for a while I still think it's pretty cool.  
  
"What do you want on it, Marco?" Jake asked me.  
  
"Umm.how 'bout pepperoni?" I said.  
  
I don't like pepperoni.  
  
For a second there I forgot Rachel was with us so I jumped a little.  
  
Stop moving around so much. I'm going to go flying at of here. she said.  
  
"How can you not like pepperoni?" I asked.  
  
Because I don't.  
  
"Then what do you want?" asked Jake.  
  
Sausage.  
  
"Okay we get half pepperoni, half sausage," said Jake.  
  
Fine with me.  
  
Ahead of us in line were a little kid and his mom. The mom was trying to be polite and not stare but she kept glancing at us. The kid obviously didn't care about manners because he kept pulling on his mom's shirt and then staring at us. The mom just sort of smiled apologetically at us.  
  
"Look! A mouse, mommy! Look!" the kid suddenly said.  
  
I glanced down and saw Rachel's head sticking out of my pocket. She must have wanted to see what was going on. I quickly reached down and shoved her head back in. She bit me. Fortunately I didn't scream, that would have attracted too much attention. By the time the kid's mom looked, Rachel was back inside my pocket and I was staring at a spot on the other side of the food court. She seemed as if she was about to say something, but then her order was ready.  
  
"Rachel, what were you doing?" Jake muttered, as he pretended to reach down and tie his shoe.  
  
Sorry. You try sitting in some dark pocket that is constantly moving. Also, do you ever wash this shirt, Marco? Rachel said.  
  
"Yes I do. And why did you bit me, that hurt," I asked.  
  
It wasn't that hard. Don't be a baby.  
  
"At least I don't bite people," I said.  
  
"Okay, Marco, Rachel, quit it. People are starting to stare," said Jake.  
  
"Hello, can I take your order?" the guy at the register said into the microphone thing they use. I doubt he even noticed who he was talking to.  
  
"Hi, can I have one large pizza, half pepperoni, half sausage. Also three medium cokes," Jake said.  
  
"That will be-" I think the guy finally looked up.  
  
"You.you're Jake Berenson. Oh.wow. I've heard all about you."  
  
"Who hasn't," I muttered. I think only Rachel heard me because she snickered.  
  
"Here, I'll tell you what, your order is on the house. Wow."  
  
It seemed as if it only took a minute for our order to be ready. That was probably because the guy went in back to tell them to hurry up because Jake was outside.  
  
"Here you go Mr. Berenson. Please come again."  
  
"He didn't even notice me!" I told Jake as we went toward an empty table.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Never mind," I sighed.  
  
A few minutes after we sat down, Cassie and Shaun walked over.  
  
"Hey guys. What did you get?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Half pepperoni and half sausage," said Jake.  
  
"Sausage?" asked Cassie.  
  
"Ask Rachel," I told her.  
  
Hey! Am I the only one who likes sausage here? she asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Who said that?" asked Shaun.  
  
I did. Rachel.  
  
"Oh," he said and went right back to eating. Funny how kids can be sometimes. If he were a grownup, he would have then asked Rachel a million more questions and still not be satisfied. Even talkative kids like Shaun do that.  
  
Is anyone sitting near us? Rachel asked.  
  
"No, why?" asked Cassie.  
  
I want to come out. It smells in here. she said.  
  
"Hey! It does not." I retorted.  
  
"No, no one's even walking near us, you can come out," Jake broke in.  
  
Good. Marco, could you help me out of here, please? Rachel asked.  
  
"Oh, now you're being nice," I said.  
  
Just do it or I'll bite you.  
  
"Okay, don't need to get all mad," I said as I reached into my pocket and took her out.  
  
Finally. Fresh air.  
  
"My shirt does not smell," I protested.  
  
Who said it was the shirt?  
  
"Maybe it's you," I suggested.  
  
"Maybe it's both of you. Don't make a scene. You are both acting extremely immature. Act you age for a change," Jake said.  
  
By the way, how old am I? I mean am I the same age as when I died, or am I two and a half years older? Rachel asked.  
  
"Who knows," I said.  
  
"You look a little older. Besides, the Ellimist wouldn't be careless enough to put you in your old body. He'd make you older," said Cassie.  
  
Yeah, you're right.  
  
For the rest of lunch everyone pretty much ate and didn't talk. Shaun kept on waving at everyone who stared at us. It was pretty funny. The kid just loved attention. People sort of smiled at him and then continued staring at us. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 16  
  
Jake  
  
As we were eating lunch, suddenly people started barging through the door with cameras and other news equipment. I wondered what had happened and then I realized, duh, someone must have alerted the media.  
  
"There they are!!" shouted a reporter.  
  
"Okay, guys, listen up. We might as well tell them about Rachel now. I'll say that we have a big announcement to make; only it's for the channel that we decided. We tell the other channels to leave and then talk. Cassie, could you go get Ax and Tobias. When you get back tell them to go into fly morph before they come in. OK?" I said.  
  
"Sure." I saw her push her way through the crowd as she left.  
  
"Rachel, just wait. Demorph when I tell you to. For now go back in Marco's pocket."  
  
Fine. she sighed.  
  
"Excuse me," I told the reporters, "we're only talking to one channel." I told them the one it was. "The rest of you might as well leave."  
  
"No way! We have every right to stay here," said one reporter.  
  
Fortunately by now the manager of the mall had come over.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Berenson, the mall has a small room for the employees to go to take a break. If you would like to, you may go there and talk," he said.  
  
"Thank you very much," I said.  
  
We followed the manager to the room he told us about. Every reporter tried to get in, but we only let the one channel come in. We took seats around a table in the room.  
  
"Thank you for talking to us," said the reporter.  
  
"You're welcome," I said. "We have important news that we need to tell the media."  
  
"What is it," he asked.  
  
"Rachel is, well, alive," I said. The reporter just sort of stared at me.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you mean Rachel, the Animorph? But she is dead."  
  
"No she isn't. She is alive," said Marco.  
  
Jake, can I come out now? Rachel asked me privately  
  
"Yes, Rachel, you can come out now," I said.  
  
The reporter just stared at me as if I should be wearing a straight jacket. Then his eyes widened when a mouse crawled out of Marco's pocket. At least he didn't scream. When Rachel started demorphing, he started to get out of his chair and glance at the door.  
  
"It's okay," I told him. "It's just Rachel."  
  
"But.but."  
  
Finally Rachel finished demorphing. She took seat across from Marco.  
  
"Oh my god," said the reporter. "This will make almost as big a story as when the war was over. I can see it now, 'Rachel, the sixth Animorph, alive'. But where is Cassie. Also, do you know where Tobias is? It just seems as if you would considering the fact you know where an Animorph is who's supposedly dead."  
  
"Cassie went to go get Ax and Tobias at my house. She should be here soon," said Marco.  
  
"Okay," the reporter said, "as soon as they get here, we'll go down to the studio. We should just make the evening news. There are no big stories today, just the usual. Oh yeah, my name is Jeff, by the way."  
  
"Okay, Jeff," I said.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door and then Cassie came in. I saw two flies buzzing around her. She shut the door on the mass of reporters and nodded at the reporters and sat down. Ax and Tobias began to demorph.  
  
"Wait, you guys," I told Ax and Tobias. "We still need to get out of here. We're going down to the news station. Getting Ax out might be a bit of a challenge if he's and Andalite. You guys might as well stay flies."  
  
Yes, Prince Jake.  
  
"We should really get going," said Jeff.  
  
"How do you propose to get there?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Rachel, you could morph rat again and with Ax and Tobias as flies, we only have four people, including Shaun, who is Cassie's cousin. She's watching him for awhile," I said.  
  
"My cousin's famous," Shaun said proudly.  
  
"I know," said Jeff. "She is going to be on the news."  
  
"Wow! Can I be on the news?" asked Shaun.  
  
"We'll see," Jeff said. "But now, we should really go."  
  
"How are we going to get there?" asked Cassie.  
  
"By the van, maybe," said Jeff. "Only, four people, plus the driver and me, may not be able to fit."  
  
"I could morph rat, too," said Cassie, and started morphing.  
  
"So could Marco," I said.  
  
"Good idea, only I don't have a rat morph. Also, I do not want to morph a bug. I cannot remember the last time I did that, and I do not want to remember the last time I did that."  
  
"Fine, Marco," I said, exasperated. "Just morph one of your smaller morphs."  
  
"Okay." He slowly started morphing. I was curious which morph he would choose. His sweatshirt billowed around him, seeming to get larger and larger, until it completely covered him. I pulled it off him. I saw the long, white hair sprouting down his back. When black hair started appearing, I realized what morph he chose.  
  
Done.  
  
"Why did you morph skunk," I asked.  
  
It was the only one I could think of.  
  
"Let's go, guys," I said. "Where is the van?"  
  
"Just outside," said Jeff. "Follow me."  
  
When we left the room, all of the other reporters were gone and there were barely any other people around, which was good. I carried Rachel and Cassie. Poor Shaun got stuck with Marco. Ax and Tobias stayed on my shoulder. I don't think he minded much, though. Once we got to the van, Shaun, me and everyone else got into the back. Jeff went up front.  
  
Marco, why did you have to morph skunk? I can smell you even in fly morph. said Tobias.  
  
  
  
A/N: The next few parts of the story may take a little longer to finish, cause I had written this a while ago and I only got this far. Of course, reviews will help make me write faster! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 17  
  
Tobias  
  
After Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, and Shaun had left, Ax and I went outside to explore Marco's yard. I could not believe how big it was, probably 70 acres at the least. Since I hadn't really had a chance to eat today, I decided to go hunt, while Ax grazed. When I said I saw many mice, I wasn't kidding. I t only took about ten minutes to catch one and have lunch.  
  
Tobias, why did you go into hiding after that last battle? Ax asked me, when I was finished eating.  
  
I don't know. With Rachel being killed and everything, all of a sudden it was way to much for me handle. I just couldn't deal with it.  
  
Then why did go try and rescue me?  
  
I had to. You were, are, my shorm. I told him. Ax, I here someone coming. You better morph to bird or something. They're going to be here in four minutes.  
  
Of course. said Ax as he morphed into a northern harrier. He then flew up to the tree I was perched on. It was just in time, too, because the people I had heard walked right where Ax had just been. They seemed to be teenagers, maybe early twenties at the most.  
  
"Are we near there?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, the house should be coming up any minute."  
  
Tobias, who are these people? Ax asked me privately.  
  
I'm not sure, let's find out what they want.  
  
"Billy, why are we doing this again?"  
  
"How many times to I have to tell you?" Billy said, frustrated. "If we can get several good pictures of Marco Jones (A/N I couldn't think up a better last name) they would be worth hundreds. We could sell them to every single tabloid out there."  
  
"Why not just ask for an interview?"  
  
"Do you know how many interviews this guy does each week, we could pay him who knows what and probably, he still wouldn't do it. C'mon, Adam, I think I see where this forest ends."  
  
Tobias, we should stop them, I think.  
  
How do you suppose to do that? I'm supposed to be in hiding and you're supposed to be somewhere up in space. We can just demorph and go 'stop'. I told him.  
  
One of us could morph to human, pretend we work for Marco, and tell them to leave.  
  
Good idea. Hmm, don't you have that pilot morph? That would work.  
  
Yes, where should I go morph? he asked.  
  
Wait! I know what morph to use. Remember Taylor?  
  
(A/N I was just going to stop there, and then write a new chapter. I decided not to. You can thank me later. ()  
  
Taylor was a yeerk we had met several times before, in the past. Actually Taylor was just the yeerk's host body's name. I forget the yeerk's real name. Anyway, on one of those encounters, I managed to acquire her. Basically, Taylor is an all out babe. Unfortunately, she was once caught in a fire and lost her arm and part of her face. Fortunately, morphing uses DNA, so all of the wounds would be healed.  
  
Tobias? We forgot something.  
  
What?  
  
From what I learned from humans, if someone does not where the proper artificial skin, others become offended.  
  
Oh yeah, duh, your right. Okay, here's what we do. I'll get them to go further away from the house, and then you and I are making a trip to the nearby K-mart. Fortunately we're right near one. I said. Wait one sec, Ax.  
  
I flew over to where the two guys were now. They were only about twenty feet from the house. I had to do something fast.  
  
Umm, boo! I said to Billy and Adam.  
  
"What was that?" said Billy.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
It's me. You know, Tobias. The missing Animorph. That whole thing.  
  
"Oh my god, where are you?" asked Adam.  
  
Over here. I'm pretty far away though. You see, I got lonely and I have to talk to someone. Just turn around and keep walking. When you find me, I'll take you to Marco. But, I need you to pay me first. How about twenty bucks? Put the money on the ground. I told them, thinking how dumb could you be?  
  
"Sure! C'mon, Billy," said Adam. He put one ten and two fives on the ground and turned to Billy.  
  
"Okay." Billy and Adam started walking in the completely wrong direction of the house.  
  
Okay Ax, we now have like ten minutes, follow me.  
  
A/N Sorry so short. I have to go somewhere and I at least want to post something. Please review!! I need at least 12 reviews to post the next part. It gets better. Trust me. Also, Tell you friends about this story. Thanks to all my reviewers so far! 


End file.
